


Comfortable

by roundelet



Series: chubby sterek oneshots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Weight Gain, and belly rubs, emphasis on the comfort, napping and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundelet/pseuds/roundelet
Summary: Maybe Stiles just means to cuddle or take a nap with him like they usually do. But when he lands straddled across Derek's thighs, Derek catches his eyes darting to his mouth. He almost looks like he's going to kiss him.
  And, Derek? He's not pushing Stiles off, not putting space between them like he should. He's not stopping this before Stiles does something they'll both regret.





	

It starts after the Nogitsune.

 

Stiles stumbles into Derek's loft one day, disheveled with dark circles under his eyes. He collapses onto the couch next to Derek under the pretense of watching TV but nods off before he can even make a grab for the remote. Derek isn't surprised. Stiles has been looking like hell for weeks. 

Stiles cuddles up into Derek's side in his sleep and Derek finds himself circling an arm around his shoulders. After some minutes of staring at the blank TV screen, he starts to get sleepy, too. It's not like Stiles is the only one kept away at night by memories that are more like nightmares.

 

The napping becomes a thing.

It's been a long time since Derek's gotten this much sleep. It makes Derek calmer, less on edge all the time. He no longer has to shift and run for miles into the forest, bringing himself to the brink of exhaustion just to get one or two hours sleep at night.

Now, it's enough to have Stiles curled around him. Or to rest his head on Stiles's surprisingly broad chest. And then he's out.

A few months into this napping thing, it becomes just as much about cuddling as sleeping. And, well, it's not like Derek hasn't been deprived of that as much as he's been deprived of sleep. Stiles just comes over and grabs some snacks and then they both curl up in front of the TV. Sometimes they talk about the newest supernatural being invading the town. Sometimes they talk about high school and the pack. Derek even haltingly tells Stiles about how he's looking into fixing his old house up.

Derek knows the comfort is starting show on him. These days, half his clothes are too tight to wear and the other half are getting there. He convinces himself he shouldn't be self-conscious every time Stiles slides his hand over Derek's softening stomach. Because, while he knows how Stiles used to ogle his six pack, It's better if he doesn't find Derek attractive anymore. Things are better this way. Simpler.

 

They slip up in front of the pack. They sit too close and lean into each other, fitting their bodies together like they're all too used to doing. Eventually, they stop denying it.

Whatever 'it' is.

Lydia confronts Stiles about it in the kitchen and Derek overhears Stiles's choked out reply: "No. Me and Derek? Are you kidding? No way. Not in this lifetime."

Derek tells himself he should be relieved. But, over the next days, he starts finding reasons to be out of the loft at the times Stiles usually comes over. He tells himself it doesn't have anything to do with what he overheard. Derek's just has stuff to do, okay?

But then Stiles comes by just as Derek has his keys in his hand about to leave. Derek opens his mouth, ready to defend himself, but Stiles doesn't confront Derek about being MIA. Instead, he just says "God, I missed you so much" and tackles him onto the couch.

Maybe Stiles just means to cuddle or take a nap with him like they usually do. But when he lands straddled across Derek's thighs, Derek catches his eyes darting to his mouth. He almost looks like he's going to kiss him.

And, Derek? He's not pushing Stiles off, not putting space between them like he should. He's not stopping this before Stiles does something they'll both regret.

Instead he's just staring back, his own heart pounding. And, when Stiles starts to lean in, Derek surges up to close the remaining distance between their lips.

"Oh, thank fuck," Stiles says.

 

Just like they've never talked about any other part of it, they don't talk about this new development, either.

Making out just becomes a regular feature of the times they cuddle and nap. But, as time passes, Derek is surprised that Stiles hasn't pushed for more. It's not like Derek hasn't heard him complain about being the only eighteen-year-old virgin in Beacon Hills.

Derek is starting to worry that Stiles might like kissing well enough. But maybe he isn't all that attracted to him physically. And Derek wouldn't even blame Stiles for that. He knows that he isn't all muscles and abs anymore. These days, his pants are a couple sizes bigger and he's even had to buy some new shirts.

But he tells himself that Stiles wouldn't be spending afternoons making out with him if he didn't find him attractive. And Derek knows he gets as hard as Derek does when they kiss and touch for too long.

And, anyways, Derek might be outgrowing his jeans again, but he likes the feel of his more comfortable middle. Likes the new way his body fits against Stiles when they cuddle. The way Stiles's hands explore his tummy, stroke up his softening sides and chest.

And he likes how it feels when he spoons Stiles and his belly curves into the small of his back. And when Stiles spoons him and their arms fold together over Derek's middle. So he decides not to worry about it.

 

But then, one day, they're wrapped around each other watching some Discovery Channel documentary that Stiles picked out. Derek's hand is on Stiles's thigh and Stiles is idly stroking the part of Derek's belly that pushes over his waistband. 

Derek usually likes the feel of Stiles's hands on his belly. Likes the way it feels when he squeezes his new rolls. Like that Stiles has been doing that more lately.

But, today, it hits him that Stiles is trying to give him a hint. Has probably been trying for a while now. Derek jerks away and sucks in his gut. Stiles sits up and stares at him with a frown.

"I, uh. Bathroom," Derek says, jerking his thumb in that direction.

He leans over the sink and tries to think. Because, shit. Stiles might not be the most reserved, to say the least. But it's not like either of them have been stellar at communication lately.

Stiles probably thinks that he's made it obvious for weeks that Derek's let himself go too much. And, instead of doing something about it, Derek has only let himself get fatter.

Derek presses his hand into the rounding of his new belly. Even now there's comfort in the feel of it. But he likes Stiles more than he likes being soft. And it's understandable that Stiles wants his abs back.

Derek comes back out. Stiles grins at him, hair rumpled, a hickey standing out on the side of his neck.

"Get us some food while you're up," he says.

And Derek grabs a couple bags of chips and decides resolutely that he'll start working on his weight tomorrow.

 

Derek is getting back from a run a few afternoons later and Stiles is waiting for him on the couch. Derek gave him a key months back and it still gives him a strange warm feeling whenever Stiles uses it. As if Stiles knows as well as Derek does that he belongs here.

"Mmm." Stiles looks him up and down and licks his lip. "You're running again."

Derek gives a nod. He's sure he hears approval in his voice.

"Give me a minute," he says. "I need a shower."

Derek sheds his shirt as soon as he gets to his room. Reaches to unbutton his too-tight jeans. He's thinking about how he should get some running shorts if he's going to keep this up, when his door creaks open.

"Stiles?" He turns around. Stiles is staring wide-eyed and Derek realizes he's shirtless. That every extra pound he's put on these past months is on display. He glances at his shirt in the hamper. Wonders if it would be too obvious if he put it back on. Probably. He settles for crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh," is all Stiles says, biting his lip. Derek gets a whiff of a scent and frowns.

"You're turned on right now?" Derek asks skeptically.

A flush colors Stiles's cheeks as he says, "Uh, dude, not my fault. Kind of an automatic response to seeing my boyfriend all sweaty and shirtless."

Derek stares at him. There is too much to process in that sentence. He just repeats, dumbly, "Boyfriend?"

Stiles's eyes widen and he quickly says, "I didn't mean. I know we've never talked about it. If you don't want–"

"But I'm fat," Derek says, still feeling dazed.

"What?" Stiles asks, incredulity in his voice.

But Derek sees his eyes flick down to Derek's bare middle and he resists the urge to suck it in.

"Yeah, you're maybe a little fat now," Stiles concedes. "But I'm not really seeing what this has to do with whether you're my boyfriend or not."

"Because you're not attracted to me," Derek says dumbly.

"I'm not attracted to you?" Stiles repeats, looking as confused as Derek feels. "I've been all over you for months!"

"But–"

Then Stiles's eyes widen and he starts to look panicked. "Oh, god, are you not attracted to *me*? Is that what this is about? Because I get that you're way out of my league, but we've been making out almost every day. You can't just lead me on like that. And, anyways, you're the one who kissed me first!"

"I don't want to lose weight," Derek blurts out and watches Stiles's panic turns back into confusion.

"That's okay," Stiles says slowly. "But I'm starting to feel like we're having two different conversations here."

Derek shakes his head, trying to clear it, and asks, "So you're my boyfriend?"

"Uh, only if you want me to be," Stiles says, scratching his head. "It kind of has to be a mutual decision, you know?"

"I want you to be," Derek says quickly.

Stiles lips finally curve into a smile. "Glad we at least settled something here, dude."

"But you have to stop calling me ‘dude'."

Stiles just rolls his eyes as he grabs for Derek to give him a kiss. When he pulls back, he strokes his hand down Derek's softened belly and says, "A little advice, though, *dude*. If you don't want to lose weight maybe you shouldn't start running so much again."

 

A few weeks later, he and Stiles finally stumble into bed together. Stiles tosses Derek's shirt away and starts kissing his way down his torso. He doesn't seem to mind that Derek's chest is soft and his tummy's round. And Derek doesn't even feel self-conscious when he has to suck in so Stiles can get his jeans unfastened.

Derek stops trying to lose weight. Stiles keeps rubbing his belly. And, when Derek can't button his biggest pants anymore, he just buys new ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. Come say hi! <http://roundelet.tumblr.com>


End file.
